Attack on Titan Tribute Game Gameplay
by lovepandasandanime
Summary: Marco and Jean set off together on an adventure to defend the Shinganshina district from the titans' invasion! Will Jean be able to save Marco from impending doom? Will Marco be able to escape the surprise tickle attack unscathed? Will the pair ever realize that games aren't so serious? Sigh... Gamers... (Contains a few censored swear words)


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the characters of AOT, AOT, or the AOT game. Enjoy this little one-shot~**

* * *

"J-Jean! Jean help me!" Marco yelped to his friend who was also killing some titans. "JEAN! I'M STUCK! HELP!" he continued to whimper as he swung back and forth on the titan's stomach something the titan AI is not equipped to deal with. Okay, since when were titans robots, or things with _artificial_ intelligence? Of course, since this is just a game after all. "JEEEEEAAAAANNNNN. Help meeeeeeee! I'm really really stuck, Jean! Jean… Jean help… Jean… Jean save meee… Jean… Save… Me… Jean… Jean? JEAN?! I'm at the flare, help! JEAN!" he continued to whine.

"Marco, just get outta there!" Jean replied grumpily as he killed off several of the other titans. Marco, on the other hand, was still looking at his screen as if he was on the verge of crying.

"I-I can't!" he wailed in despair as he adjusted where the hooks were. The titan stomped, presumably in anger. It paused for a moment, then tried to grab Marco, who inched up a little more. Which resulted in the titan trying to bite him. He let out a small sound of protest and sent another red flare, since it had loaded up again. Marco heard Jean sigh audibly.

"Fine, I'll come and help you…" A few moments later, Marco was relieved to find that he was back on the ground once again, after glitching through the titan as it fell. Thank goodness for that, or else he would've been crushed long ago. Geez if killing these monsters in a game was hard, what about in real life, like in that popular anime, Attack on Titan?

Speaking of that, perhaps a clarification is due. Attack on Titan is a popular anime in Marco's time, and thus, someone made a fangame for it. Surprisingly, it is a rather well made game for a fan made game. Although the titan AIs are no where near what they seem like in the anime, the titans in here are still plenty dangerous. He and Jean could barely make it through the first 10 waves yet together, not to mention how many times they've left the other alone when they died in game. Which brings this to the next point. Names.

Jean, Marco, Eren, Annie, and the such, just happened to be the names of the group that Marco and Jean hung out with. It also happened that they were included in the game that they enjoy playing so much. Jean usually played as his look-alike, and as did Marco. Another strange anomaly; the characters in the anime and game were so much like them, it was almost creepy. Marco decided long ago that he would rather not think about such weird

occurrences.

Jean, on the other hand, was not thinking about such complicated things, and had already continued on to try and find the last two titans. Marco, who had hung by the belly of one while Jean killed nearly 6 other ones, found the last two by the gate. By using the altered technique that he came up with (no doubt others had too, but he didn't find tutorials so… He claimed some of the credit), he managed a 500 pointer and a 300 pointer.

"Jean?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Jean brusquely replied, while heading out for the next game. "Just don't get yourse-"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Marco suddenly yelled as his character spun to pieces yet again. The camera view followed an arm as it spiraled to the feet of the titan, trailing drops of "blood". In reality, it looked more like red scales were coming out of his arm, but that's a bit too nitpicky. "Jean, I got caught in a shoulder bite… I'm sorry…" He sat back and glanced at Jean's screen. "Do you want to boot up the to search for titans?" Jean laughed.

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever. Go, Ghost Marco!" Marco entered spectating mode. It was slightly unfair, but hey, those three meter titans weren't going to find themselves. He eventually found one near the unbroken gate. It was a small blonde three meter, and was in the Southeast corner of the map.

"Jean! I found it!" Marco reported excitedly. "Its South East! A small blonde titan about three meters in height. Its close to the corner." Marco watched as Jean made his way, painfully slowly, to the point that Marco was hovering over. Once Jean killed it, white text appeared in the center of both of their screens, saying "HUMANITY WIN! RESTART IN 8...7...6… (etc)". "Yay~" Marco cheered happily. "We beat it again! We really should challenge Eren and Mikasa too! I think it would be fun~"

"Yeah yeah… Why would I want to challenge that jerk Eren anyway?" Jean responded nonchalantly.

"You could prove your worth to Mikasa once and for all, you know?" Marco teased him, poking him in the ribs.

"That does have a point…" Jean mused.

"Ehh?!" Marco's eyes widened slightly. "You know I was joking, right?" He secretly didn't want Jean to try and get Mikasa's attention. Wasn't he enough? Oh well, whatever made Jean happy… "Oh, fudge…" he muttered. While he wasn't really paying attention, he accidentally pressed 't', which caused his character to explode. "Sorry Jean!" He pressed 1 to restart, and re entered as "Marco". He walked over to Jean. "Jean? Jean, lookit I walked over my own dead body! That's so strange…" Marco chuckled brightly.

"Y-yeah…" Jean just continued on.

"Eh… Jean…" Marco raced to catch up with him. After another little while of uninterrupted gaming… "NYAAAAAN?!"

"God, Marco, you scared the sh*t outta me with that!" Jean cursed.

"Oh, geez sorry!" Marco sweat dropped and killed the titan. "At least I didn't die, hahaha…" He laughed sheepishly. "The shoulder bite almost got me again… I need to practice more on City…"

"Yeah," Jean grumbled crossly. "Well, you distracted me long enough to get me grabbed." His character escaped quickly. "At least I have OH SH*T!" A second titan came up from behind him and grabbed him again. "F*CK!"

"JEAN! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" Marco doggedly made his way to where Jean struggled in the titan's grip, only seconds too late. He killed the titan as is dropped Jean's "body" (there really seemed like there was nothing in the titan's hand) into its mouth. "Don't worry Jean, I avenged you!" he crowed.

"..."

"Jean? You really d-"

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Jean yelled as he tackled Marco, sending his mouse flying.

"Whoa! Jean! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I MEAN JEAN HAHAHA JEAN STOP IT! JEAN! OH MY GOSH JEAN HAHA… HAHA… Jean…" Marco rolled around the floor that they were previously lying on, desperately trying to suppress his giggles. They escaped anyway, however. "Jean, stop it! hahaha… Don't crush the computers!"

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Heheh, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"... Yeah."

"Jean? Is there something wrong?" Marco rolled over from his position on his back propped himself up on his elbows. "You're not really talking all that much."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jean said, turning away from his best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Totally sure."

"Hm… You know what would make it better?"

"What?"

"This!" Marco leaned over Jean, and…

* * *

"MARCO!" A voice shook Marco out of his little fantasy.

"Y-yes?" He replied, recognising the voice. "Jean?" He turned to face the other teen.

"Whoa, dude, you're face is really red. What happened?"

"Ehh?!" Marco covered his face. "Nothing!" His voice squeaked about an octave higher. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Jean just looked at him strangely.

"Hm… I wonder…"

* * *

**A/N****: Herro! It's been a while haha~ Did you enjoy this little pointless fluff that I had? Oh, and no one is going to find out what Marco would have done in that little fantasy he had there~ I imagined him leaning down and whispering to Jean, "NENE MAMA LEMME WHISPER IN YO EAR" or something like that haha. But… I bet everyone was waiting for a kiss scene, huh? Meh, the point of all this is to bring to light a few of the slightly funnier moments of author-san's gameplay experience. I didnt mention the bit about the "BIG UGLY SENPAIS DONT NOTICE ME" yelling and the such. Sooo… Yup! Thats it before i ramble everyone's eyes out. **


End file.
